


Between

by Katherine



Category: The Octonauts (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: They were snuggled, Tweak lightly tracing the ruffled feathers on Peso's cheek, her paw following the line between black and white.
Relationships: Peso/Tweak (The Octonauts)
Kudos: 10





	Between

They were snuggled, Tweak lightly tracing the ruffled feathers on Peso's cheek, her paw following the line between black and white.

"You're an orca," she teased. It was a gentle joke with all the Octonauts, since a certain scared young whale's mistaking the penguin for a different black and white creature entirely.

"If I'm an orca, you're a pearl," Peso said.

Tweak giggled. "That's not an animal."

"But a pearl's the most beautiful in the sea," Peso said, with the sincerity of all his compliments. He stroked one of her long ears with his soft wing. "You're so beautiful, Tweak."


End file.
